Un choix décisif
by Nanachan14
Summary: Si on ne vit qu'en faisant les bons choix, il n'est pas dit que l'on soit heureux à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Dans la vie, il faut inévitablement faire face à des décisions difficiles, et certaines sont plus dures à assumer que d'autres... C'est du moins ce que va constater Harry.


**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

**Bêta :** Merci à Archimède qui supporte mes lubies bizarres de dépressive anonyme XD!

**Résumé :** « Si on ne vit qu'en faisant les bons choix, il n'est pas dit que l'on soit heureux à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dans la vie, il faut inévitablement faire face à des décisions difficiles, et certaines sont plus dures à assumer que d'autres... C'est du moins ce que va constater Harry.

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco

**Rating :** T

**Un Choix Décisif**

Encore une journée qui n'a pas vraiment de sens. Ce n'est pas tant que ma vie est morne ou même triste ! J'ai un travail de rêve qui me permet d'être sur le terrain tout en jouissant d'horaires fixes. Grâce à ça, je peux jouer dans une équipe amateur de Quidditch avec laquelle je m'épanouis et, pour ne rien gâcher à ce tableau, j'ai une femme aimante et brillante qui m'attend à la maison !

Je n'ai donc aucune raison de me plaindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Si seulement tout ça n'était pas qu'une façade, je crois que je serais le plus heureux des hommes... Si seulement...

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais fait les choses de manière conventionnelle. Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai survécu à l'un des sorciers les plus dangereux de notre ère et les choses ne se sont pas tassées après ça... Je portais non seulement les espoirs du monde sorcier mais en plus, j'ai découvert vers l'âge de quinze ans que j'étais attiré par les hommes. Rien de dramatique à proprement parler si on met de côté ma place dans la société.

Bien que l'homosexualité soit tolérée dans le monde sorcier, la plupart des gens restent très discrets à ce sujet, et il n'y a que peu de personnes qui assument leur différence au grand jour.

Quand j'y pense maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais dû avoir plus de courage à l'époque. Mais j'avais dix-huit ans. Je venais d'empocher mes A.S.P.I.C. et le souvenir de ma victoire contre lord Voldemort était encore très présent alors, je l'avoue, j'ai été faible. Et la relation que j'entretenais à l'époque avec... Qu'importe après tout, c'est fini à présent.

Je ne dis pas que cette rupture a été simple ou même agréable, mais la vie a suivi son cours, j'étais entouré par mes amis qui vivaient une idylle et je me suis senti seul.

Ginny Weasley avait toujours eu le béguin pour moi et elle n'était pas moche, loin de là ! J'ai commencé à sortir avec elle en ignorant mon cœur qui hurlait à la trahison. C'était plus convenable, plus facile surtout.

Trois ans sont passés et notre couple tenait toujours alors, sous la pression de mon meilleur ami, j'ai fini par la demander en mariage et bientôt, je me suis retrouvé la bague au doigt.

Je sais que Ginny rêve d'avoir un enfant et ma plus grande crainte actuellement est que ça arrive ! J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un mensonge perpétuel, imposer ça à un enfant serait inhumain !

Est-ce que c'est cette perspective qui me fait réfléchir de cette manière ? Ou bien ai-je seulement ingéré trop d'alcool ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'après toutes ces années, j'ai des regrets seulement maintenant ?

Je soupire. Ressasser des idées pareilles ne sert à rien. J'ai décidé de vivre de cette manière de mon plein gré et ce n'est qu'un petit passage à vide !

Je me redresse et me lève en laissant assez d'argent pour payer ma consommation et un pourboire généreux. Ginny avait un entraînement ce soir, elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Sur le chemin, j'ai pris deux plats à emporter chez un chinois que nous adorons. Ma femme n'est pas encore rentrée et je jette donc un rapide sort de conservation sur le repas afin qu'il soit parfait quand elle arrivera.

Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de temps avant que je n'entende le "pop" traditionnel d'un transplanage.

- Harry, tu es là ?

À la cuisine, chérie ! Je suis passé prendre du chinois.

- Super, j'avais tout sauf envie de cuisiner ce soir !

Ma rouquine entre en trombe dans la cuisine, ses cheveux flamboyant attachés en une tresse désordonnée. Elle porte encore son maillot d'entraînement.

- Tu aurais pu te changer !

Je fais mine d'être rebuté par son accoutrement même si au fond, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça...

- Trop faim ! tranche-t-elle avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Je réponds à son baiser sans y mettre tout mon cœur, comme d'habitude. Je crois qu'elle s'y est habituée depuis le temps, ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'a simplement jamais remarqué...

La soirée se passe tranquillement. Ma femme me parle de son entrainement et je lui fais part de ma journée avant que l'on décide d'aller nous coucher. Nous avons un gala important le lendemain et il reste encore de nombreuses choses à faire avant.

Le matin, je me réveille tôt. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise du temps où je faisais de terribles cauchemars à l'école. Parfois, ils reviennent avec force mais c'est plutôt rare. J'ai appris à contrôler mon esprit après ma rupture, ça m'a permis de ne pas trop en souffrir. Si c'était une bonne idée ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une façon de ne pas affronter la situation. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui est un jour bien trop important pour que je puisse me laisser distraire par ce genre de pensées.

Je me lève alors que Ginny se retourne dans le lit, bien décidée à dormir encore quelques heures. De mon côté, je me rends jusqu'à mon bureau et m'occupe de mon courrier. J'ai beaucoup de paperasserie à gérer et ces heures supplémentaires le matin se révèlent vraiment très utiles.

Une fois que ma femme se lève, nous organisons nos déplacements. Tout commence par l'acquisition d'une nouvelle robe. Je l'accompagne et la conseille. Je prends toujours soin à ce que ma femme soit la plus resplendissante de toutes celles présentes. Je lui dois bien ça ! Après nos premiers achats, nous mangeons dans un restaurant moldu en parlant majoritairement de Quidditch et de la soirée à venir.

Il s'agit d'une fête caritative qui cherche à lever des fonds pour l'éducation des enfants cracmols reniés ou maltraités par leur famille. C'est une cause importante mais il faut avouer que la moitié des sorciers présents n'en n'a cure. Il s'agit surtout d'un lieu de rencontre entre gens de la haute société.

Ginny a toujours adoré la place que lui conférait son statut de Sang-pur associé à l'influence de ma réputation. Elle adore briller sur le devant de la scène et je me dois d'être derrière elle à chaque fois. Et dire que c'est juste pour montrer au monde à quel point notre couple est soudé...

J'avoue n'avoir jamais vraiment souhaité assister à toutes ces manifestations publiques hypocrites mais c'était important pour ma femme et en contrepartie, elle me laissait beaucoup de libertés dans mon quotidien. Tout ça n'est que le fruit d'une entente tacite.

La journée passe rapidement mine de rien, et je m'amuse beaucoup. J'accompagne Ginny dans une après-midi shopping de folie. Nous faisons tous les magasins sans regarder à la dépense. Quand le soir arrive, nos deux gardes robes possèdent plusieurs nouveaux articles.

Nous nous préparons pour le gala. Je m'habille d'une robe très chic aux couleurs de la famille Potter alors que Ginny en revêt magnifique qui la met parfaitement en valeur. Je ressens un pincement de culpabilité à la pensée qu'aussi belle qu'elle soit, elle ne m'attire absolument pas. Quelle tristesse, vraiment ! Elle est pourtant magnifique avec ses cheveux flamboyants…

La réception se déroule dans une salle gigantesque sans doute louée pour l'occasion. Des centaines de sorciers tirés à quatre épingles déambulent dans la pièce dans un ballet complexe de rond de jambes et de courbettes polies. Pourtant, au milieu de toutes ces personnes, tu ressors drastiquement. Ton élégance naturelle domine n'importe quelle tentative de raffinement. Nos regards se croisent un instant qui se prolonge malgré moi. Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux, tu les as capturés sans aucune peine, comme tu as attrapé mon cœur à l'époque.

Ginny me tire par le bras et me fait revenir à la réalité. Je lui souris avec tendresse et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe avant qu'elle ne m'entraine parmi les invités pour commencer à notre tour à saluer les gens présents ce soir. Notre farandole étrange nous rapproche indéniablement de toi et quand nous arrivons à ta hauteur, Ginny s'exclame :

- Astoria, Draco ! Je suis tellement heureuse de voir des visages sympathiques ici ! Il y a tellement de monde que je craignais de ne pas vous trouver.

- C'est un véritable plaisir, Ginny ! répond Astoria sur un ton doux et poli.

Je sais que ton regard est posé sur moi, mais je préfère me concentrer sur ta femme. Une très belle femme, indéniablement, même si ses traits sont un peu trop durs à mon goût. Nos femmes continuent à échanger des banalités sur le gala quand j'ose enfin lever les yeux vers toi.

Nous nous voyons régulièrement, je ne devrais pas ressentir ce malaise aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, depuis hier les souvenirs de notre relation sont très présents dans mon esprit, c'est pour ça que tu me troubles tant.

- Ça ne va pas Harry ? me demande soudain ta femme avec sollicitude.

- Oh ! Non, tout va bien !

J'ai l'impression d'y mettre trop de force pour que ça ne soit vraiment réaliste mais personne ne semble le remarquer. Pour prouver mes dires, je décide d'enchérir :

- Alors Draco, comment se passent tes recherches ?

- Très bien à vrai dire...

Je n'écoute pas la fin de ta phrase, ta voix fait remonter un frisson incontrôlable le long de mon échine que je n'arrive à dissimuler qu'in-extremis. Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre plus vite et je me rapproche de Ginny pour lutter contre l'envie que j'ai de te sauter dessus et d'effacer cette erreur que j'ai faite un jour de te quitter.

La soirée avance lentement, nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre régulièrement. Je crois qu'il aurait été plus facile de t'oublier si nos femmes n'étaient pas devenues très proches... Je m'en désole encore aujourd'hui.

Les premières personnes commencent à quitter la salle et à rentrer chez eux. A ce moment, nous sommes une nouvelle fois réunis et soudainement, ta femme dit :

- Ginny, il faut que je te parle !

Mon épouse regarde la tienne avec surprise et, grâce à un signe sûrement trop subtil pour que je ne le perçoive, elle semble comprendre quelque chose.

- Bien, sûr ! On vous laisse un moment vous deux, ne vous entretuez pas ! me dit ma femme en posant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'éloigner avec son amie.

Nous sommes debout tous les deux à fixer nos femmes partir.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Tu me réponds oui et nous allons nous servir ensemble au bar auquel nous nous accoudons. Le silence s'installe en traître. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors, comment ça va avec Ginny ? Tu arrives toujours à faire l'hypocrite ? Ça ne te pèse pas trop ?

Je mérite amplement cette remarque, mais elle me blesse quand même. Je décide d'être honnête. De toute manière, te mentir n'aurait pas de sens.

- Ça ne va que parce que je suis trop lâche pour admettre que c'est un supplice.

Tu me regardes, surpris. Qu'y a-t-il de si étonnant ? Toi, plus que les autres, tu dois comprendre à quel point c'est difficile de se trouver dans cette situation. Tu finis par commenter stoïquement :

- Dire qu'on dit de toi que tu possèdes le courage d'un Gryffondor...

Pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec moi ? Ne pourrait-on pas simplement boire côte à côte sans parler ? Je déteste entendre le reproche que tu mets dans chacune de tes phrases. J'ai tellement envie de me blottir contre ton torse fort et de te demander pardon. Seulement, je me retiens. Ma chance est passée il y a plusieurs années. Jamais tu n'accepteras de me regarder à nouveau avec tendresse.

Ginny et Astoria reviennent. Elles semblent enthousiastes et s'excusent auprès de nous, prétendant qu'elles ont une discussion de filles à avoir et qu'elles doivent de ce fait partir de leur côté. Elles s'en vont rapidement sans nous laisser vraiment le choix, nous disant simplement qu'elles se rendent dans la maison que je partage avec Ginny.

Soudainement, mon cœur rate un battement. Je n'ai jamais été seul en ta présence depuis notre rupture. Il y avait chaque fois nos femmes mais aujourd'hui... Je me tourne vers toi. Tu me regardes de tes yeux gris avec calme. Ils font ressurgir des souvenirs que je pensais avoir scellés à jamais.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir alors que l'image de nos deux corps en sueur étendus sur une table de cours me revient de plein fouet.

- À quoi tu penses ? me demandes-tu avec un sourire en coin, comme si tu savais déjà la réponse.

- À toi et moi, sur une table de cours.

Je fais tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Si tu es surpris, tu n'en montres pas le moindre signe. Et après encore un instant, tu te détournes pour commander un nouveau verre.

Je fais comme toi.

J'ignore combien de verres nous avons bu ce soir mais quand tu me proposes de venir chez toi, je n'ai pas la présence d'esprit de dire non. J'ai bien trop envie de toi pour prétendre être le mari idéal que je joue habituellement.

Nous passons la porte de chez toi en nous embrassant sauvagement. A peine avons nous quitté la réception que nos lèvres étaient scellées. Cette sensation est si intense et pure, j'ai envie de me presser contre toi encore davantage. Nous ne prenons pas le temps de respirer. Nos vêtements finissent froissés sur le sol sans que ça ne nous importe le moins du monde.

Nous avons simplement besoin du contact de la peau de l'autre. Nos gestes sont empressés et fébriles. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. J'ai tellement besoin de toi en ce moment, je te supplie de te dépêcher, je ne peux plus attendre. Quand nous nous unissons finalement , je sais que je suis enfin complet.

Tu es celui qui devrait se trouver à mes côtés. Tu me combles plus que jamais et j'ai l'impression qu'avec toi, ma vie a un sens. La violence de nos ébats est égale à l'intensité de la frustration qui sommeillait en chacun de nous. Quand nous nous reposons finalement sur le lit défait, épuisés, c'est déjà le matin.

Je me serre contre ton torse et tu entoures un bras autour de mes épaules avec tendresse. La fatigue, le calme et ta présence ont raison de mes dernières barrières, et je ne peux retenir les larmes que je n'ai jamais laissé couler lors de notre rupture.

- Tu... Tu me manques tellement ! dis-je entre deux sanglots.

- Toi aussi, tu me manques, me réponds-tu calmement en me caressant le dos.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été lâche à l'époque Draco ! Je... Je ne pouvais pas... J'ai eu peur !

- Je sais... Je sais et je comprends...

Un silence s'installe un instant avant que je ne demande avec espoir :

- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas possible de recommencer depuis le début ?

- On est mariés Harry...

- Mais... Je t'aime toi et pas elle !

- Moi aussi.

- Alors où est le problème ?

Tu sembles réfléchir encore un moment. Je ne sais pas quels sont tes sentiments mais je sais que de mon côté, je ne pourrai plus faire semblant. J'ai juste envie d'affronter tous ceux qui voudront s'opposer à une relation entre nous. Je ne peux plus lâcher, je ne peux pas le faire une deuxième fois ! Tu interromps mes pensées avec sérieux :

- Harry, est-ce que tu es capable de te séparer de ta femme pour moi et d'en assumer les conséquences ?

- Oui ! Il n'y a même pas à hésiter ! Si tu le veux, je serais prêt à le faire immédiatement !

Tu réfléchis encore un moment avant de dire :

- Je t'aime Harry... Je crois que nous devrions essayer de vivre ensemble.

Tes mots me remplissent d'allégresse. Évidement, ça ne sera pas simple de divorcer car le monde magique est très strict à ce propos. Mais je peux bien tout perdre, si je t'ai toi, je serai heureux, j'en suis sûr. Nous passons encore un moment à discuter de la manière dont nous ferons les choses. Nous leur annonceront dans la journée et ce soir, lors de notre réunion, nous pourrons enfin être ensemble. Nous scellons notre accord par un baiser passionné. Je vais enfin pouvoir réparer mes erreurs, je vais enfin assumer de t'aimer et je vais me battre pour ça comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps !

La matinée avance et je décide finalement de rentrer, j'ai tellement de choses à dire à Ginny ! Même si l'idée de lui briser le cœur me désole, la joie d'avoir retrouvé Draco est plus forte, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver que la vie va bien !

J'arrive dans l'appartement que je partage avec ma femme. Elle est assise dans le salon. Elle n'a l'entrainement que tard alors je suppose qu'elle lit un quelconque livre en attendant.

- Eh bien tu as l'air heureux, remarque-t-elle avec un brin de suspicion dans la voix.

Je tente un sourire mais je ne pense pas avoir été très convainquant... Le fait de la trouver devant moi est tellement différent de tous les plans que j'ai fait sur le chemin ! J'ai une réelle affection pour elle, nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses... Et puis je sais que son amour à elle n'est pas feint. Je vais lui briser le coeur et cette simple idée me pousse presque à renoncer.

Seulement, je pense à toi. Je ne peux pas te trahir une nouvelle fois ! Il est temps de retrouver ce courage dont se vantent les Gryffondor par Merlin ! Je me déteste de faire ça, mais je t'aime trop pour continuer à jouer dans le mauvais film. Je me décide finalement à parler, même si je ne sais pas trop comment amener les choses car la situation est extrêmement délicate.

- Ginny... Je voudrais te parler...

Elle lève la tête et me regarde cette fois-ci une franche inquiétude.

- Hier... Quand tu es partie... Je...

Comment est-ce que je peux lui dire ça ? Comment ? C'est alors que le visage de Draco me revient en mémoire. Je le fais pour avancer, pour être heureux. Je le fais pour Nous deux !

- Je t'ai trompé Ginny...

Je ne suis pas fier de moi et je voudrais mourir de lui avoir fait ça, elle qui mérite tellement l'amour de quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas le mien qui est suffisant. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Le silence s'éternise entre nous.

- C'était qui ? Parvient-elle finalement à articuler.

- Un homme... Je... J'aime les hommes depuis toujours...

Si elle pouvait être plus éberluée, elle le serait sans doute. Ses yeux se voilent de larmes et je me déteste de l'avoir entrainé dans ce mensonge depuis le début. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche doucement en refusant les mots que je dis.

- Ginny, je veux que nous nous séparions...

C'est le coup de trop, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Elle fond en larmes devant moi. Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras, lui expliquer que je suis désolé, que je l'aime comme la femme magnifique qu'elle est, mais que les femmes ne m'attirent pas. Je voudrais m'excuser encore et encore mais je ne peux rien dire. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il se passe encore de longues minutes durant lesquelles ma femme pleure devant moi. Je supporte ce temps, rongé de culpabilité. Ce n'est qu'une petite punition pour le mal que j'ai fait. Mais je ne peux plus mentir, ni aux autres, ni à moi même.

Ginny finit par relever la tête et me fixe de ses yeux rougis.

- Si tu pars...

Elle ne dit rien de plus mais la menace n'est pas voilée. Je perdrai sans doute beaucoup plus que ce que je ne peux imaginer en ce moment mais au moins, je ne serai pas un lâche une deuxième fois.

- Je pars.

Ces deux mots semblent si simples maintenant qu'ils sont dits. Je suis libre. Je suis enfin libéré du mensonge qui pesait sur mes épaules. Peut-être que l'avenir est sombre mais en ce moment, je ne ressens qu'un soulagement intense. Je vais enfin pouvoir écouter à nouveau mon cœur au lieu de l'étouffer moi-même. Je vais pouvoir aimer Draco car je suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, lui aussi est libre comme l'air !

Ginny me foudroie du regard.

- Ne revient pas en pleurant plus tard ! lâche-t-elle d'une voix assassine avant de se lever et de partir.

Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça arrive ! Plus tard, je serai avec toi, Draco, et nous reconstruirons ensemble nos vies. Les seules larmes que je verserai seront des larmes de joie !

Je me présente seul à la réunion de ce soir, c'est un colloque à propos d'un projet d'entretient pour les villages sorciers afin d'en renforcer les barrières magiques. Tous les sorciers présents ici font partie d'un cercle assez fermé et nous nous connaissons tous assez pour se proclamer amis. Habituellement, Ginny est toujours à mes côtés mais aujourd'hui, ma vie a changé. Aujourd'hui j'ai fais un choix. Et comme je suis celui de nous deux qui n'était pas là pour la figuration, il semble normal que je sois présent plutôt qu'elle. Même si les choses ne sont pas aussi décontractées que ça étant donné que je suis exprès arrivé très tard pour ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions indiscrètes.

Tu sembles avoir opté pour la même stratégie, ça me fait sourire. Je te vois entrer et mon cœur bondit de joie. Tu es tellement beau ! Je suis si heureux que je pourrais faire le plus beau patronus de tous les temps !

Et puis j'aperçois Astoria qui te suis. Et là, mon coeur rate un battement. Elle entoure ton bras de ses mains et te fait un sourire amoureux que... Tu lui rends... Vous vous asseyez côte à côte et je cherche ton regard avec une pointe de désespoir. Quand enfin je croise tes yeux gris, tu secoues légèrement la tête avec un air désolé et te rapproche encore plus de ta femme. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas trouvé le temps ? Mais alors pourquoi cette soudaine proximité ?

La réunion commence mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, j'essaie de comprendre, j'essaie de voir le geste rassurant que tu pourrais m'envoyer mais je ne perçois rien.

A la fin, Astoria se lève. Elle semble radieuse et après un bref regard vers toi, elle annonce :

- Je voulais vous annoncer à tous, vous qui êtes nos proches amis, que Draco et moi, nous attendons un enfant !

Elle pose une main sur son ventre avec tendresse alors que tu te lèves pour l'enlacer. Tout le monde applaudit mais j'ai l'impression que pour moi, le temps s'est arrêté. Tu vas être père ? Tu vas être père avec elle ? Donc... Tu ne quitteras pas ta femme ?

Est-ce que mon cœur s'est brisé ? Je... J'ai ruiné ma vie ou du moins une bonne partie de celle-ci pour...

Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, j'avais décidé d'être courageux, mais c'est trop à supporter. Je sors sans demander mon reste, j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air.

- Harry !

Je refuse de me retourner, tu as beau m'appeler, tu ne peux pas me demander de te regarder maintenant. Tu ne demandes rien, tu m'attrapes et m'empêches de partir.

- Harry, je... Elle attend un enfant, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner maintenant ! Essaie de comprendre.

Je comprends parfaitement. Mais de là à l'accepter et d'en être heureux, c'est quelque chose d'autre ! Je me débats mais tu me retiens fermement je te demande alors, empli de ressentiment :

- Tu ne crois pas que je suis assez misérable comme ça ? Tu as très bien joué ton jeu Malfoy ! Me séduire une dernière fois avant de me jeter ! Très réussi ! J'ai brisé ton cœur quand nous étions plus jeunes, et c'est ta vengeance ? Par...

Une gifle vient m'interrompre. Je te fixe, hébété, sans manquer de noter ton air choqué et dévasté. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne peux pas laisser une seconde chance à l'amitié entre nous, ce serait trop douloureux. Le silence semble s'éterniser entre nous et j'assène finalement :

- Fais au moins en sorte d'être un père formidable et de rendre ta femme heureuse, histoire que toutes ces conneries aient servi à quelque chose !

Je me retourne sans te laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, tout est vide. Comme mon cœur. Il ne reste que les quelques affaires qui m'appartenaient vraiment... Je suis seul dans mon appartement et je pleure parce qu'aujourd'hui, je t'ai vraiment perdu pour toujours.

Est-ce que je mérite ce qui m'arrive ? Sûrement... Si je pourrai m'en remettre un jour ? Je l'ignore... Mais une chose est sûre... Quand je te verrais la prochaine fois, je nierais la souffrance que notre relation m'a causée, parce que j'ai décidé de rejeter ce passé et les larmes que j'ai versé pour toi.


End file.
